


仓丸-Soda baby°↑（ABO）

by After_glow_413_8



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/After_glow_413_8/pseuds/After_glow_413_8
Summary: A!大仓/O!丸山





	仓丸-Soda baby°↑（ABO）

丸山隆平在公共场合会有意识避开和他的肢体接触，大仓忠义前阵子就已经发现了。

更过分的是，除此以外这个扭捏的京都人和其他人的互动完全没有减少的意思，或者说反而大大咧咧的增加了不少。

也许是有什么苦衷，大仓这么想到——但是这苦衷有和我有个什么关系。就算是Omega对Alpha有忌惮，那也只该发生在没确定关系的角色身上吧？

所以到家以后毫不客气的把自家恋人逼到墙角时，帅气的偶像系先生表情也是没有丝毫悔改之意的。

——哈？要讲原因？

大仓慢吞吞眯起了眼，眉梢挑起的幅度都有几分不耐，浅金的发色在照明下更是有了让人直觉感到危险的气场。

这种东西不用说也都能明白的吧。

一向仗着丸山好脾气得寸进尺的末子先生早就尝惯了各种甜头，要让他忍耐着不去动手动脚简直是天方夜谭、更何况还是没有任何说明就开始的单方面的躲避。

前几天这种毫无预兆的做法还能勉强当做是丸山头脑一热的玩笑，今天已经明显的过分了吧。

就在刚才没多久之前，Live结束后的聚餐上，已经有几分醉意的大仓分明能感觉到偷偷摸摸的视线，脸颊红扑扑得像是苹果一样的狸猫脸却像是故意似的，动作还带着几分僵硬的就直接绕过了坐在面前的鼓手，颇有几分找靠山的缠上了团里年长者的横山就再也没分开。

这种情况就一直持续到了酒过三巡过后的各回各家。

——所以在不明状况时都已经难得老实的忍到现在了，再不做点什么那就不是大仓忠义了吧。

完全没觉得自己的逻辑有问题的金发末子先生脸上都是满满当当闹脾气的理直气壮，长腿一跨便又将两人之间的距离缩短了几分。

紧接着他便闻到了细微却不甚明显的橘子苏打味。

……说是闻也不太确切、大仓鼻翼小幅动了动，喉结随之一滚咽下口唾沫。

这更像是一种感知，浅淡又热情，在毫无知觉时已经透过皮肤和腺体、毫不犹豫的蔓延到神经末梢燃烧起理智的、橘子苏打味。

有点不太妙，大脑仿佛都要被点燃起来了。大仓甚至没有仔细思考，视线已经先一步锁在了眼前软绵的京都人身上。

站立不安缩在墙角的丸山周身除却水果味便是先前沾上的酒香，此时他似乎还没意识到不对，眼神闪烁着带着几分讨好，嘴角咧了两下慢吞吞对大仓显露出了一个可爱的酒窝。

明明是比大仓还大了两岁，丸山稍卷的发梢却还是的粗略擦拭后的湿润，颇有乖巧过分的意思。脖颈更满是新渗出的细汗，闪光似的光滑而湿润。

但是不是这里、得再往后一点——大仓伸出手，指腹上沾了丸山脖上的细汗，沿着弧线蹭到后颈贴拢，随即体内便是更加夸张的升温——就是这个位置，Omega腺体所在的位置。

大仓能感觉自己分泌出了唾液，像极了看见美食时渴望饱腹的冲动，却又有那么一些不一样：想要咬一口，狠狠的、要能咬进皮肤的、能留下痕迹的程度。

——想标记他。

…发情期吗？

大仓感觉自己抓住了重点，也多亏了这个时候他的脑子还能转的动。

他在接下来的几秒内立刻回想起了这阵子丸山的不对劲，公共场合的躲闪、偷偷望来的一如往常的视线、不时涨红的脸、偶尔能嗅到的浅淡而刻意掩饰的香味、已经之前歌曲里顶胯时余光望见的对方一瞬间乱掉的节奏。

如果是真的，那就是个天大好消息了。

年下的大个子当然不会直截了当的说原因，但是才心意相通的这阵因为事物繁忙而没法做运动，无论是谁都会憋得难受的。

此时不用说更是如了他所愿，于是食物链顶端的末子心里积郁也消下了七八。然而对于大仓来讲，和丸山隆平相处时鬼点子从来都是数不尽的。紧接着的下一秒，他那小恶魔似的气定神闲随之便又冒出了头。

而此时丸山大约也已经察觉了身体状况，在呼吸稍有加快间，他那面包超人似的脸颊又红了几分。仿佛是想隐藏，本就软乎乎的Omega甚至睁大了眼，掩耳盗铃似的缩着脖子贴上了墙小心翼翼的放轻音调：“大、大仓…？”

“嗯？”这个时候一向的my pace的年下大个子当然不会轻易松口了，曾经在节目上被吐槽过无数次狡猾的金发Alpha先生、此时也很好的藏住了自己的本心，眨了眨眼面上表情无辜得能和温驯的大型犬媲美：“maru酱怎么了、身体不舒服吗？”

丸山在紧张。

大仓能清楚的看清他额头上密密麻麻的细汗，蒸发间似乎将身上的气息也送到了大仓鼻尖，橘子味更浓了。

大仓看见丸山抿起嘴舔了舔唇缝，也不知道是故意还是无心、年长的Omega神色闪烁，目光只在他身上停留了一瞬便改为双手毫无说服力的推拒：“太、太近了…。”

早就想动手动脚的Alpha先生可就没有打算听话了——“可是之前偷看我的都是maru酱吧、现在能好好看个够了呀—？”

说这句话时，比恋人小了两岁的Alpha甚至没有表露出丝毫受信息素影响而冒出头的冲动，他两眼一弯喉里挑出声低音，当着丸山面单手径直贴了自己胯下，照着舞台上的动作缓慢收拢五指握住：“比如这个。”

和之前工口歌曲时别无二致。丸山下意识转过头时还能这么告诉自己。但是也的的确确吸引眼球。

丸山颈后贴着的指节上有打鼓磨出的老茧，在这特殊的时期光是浅尝辄止般蹭过他的皮肤都能让这个可怜的Omega觉得脊柱发麻。

先前为了工作吞下的抑制剂似乎已经失了效用，而丸山自己也知道服用次数多得过头的当下即将迎接自己的即将是什么样的本能。

偏偏这时候自家恋人嘴角还咧着明晃晃的、撩人心弦的笑，下身被抓出形状的器官已经明显至极，大仓腰胯随之绷紧顶上的力道色气又吸引眼球，随之而来的便是故意释放出的、丝缕般缠上丸山身体的熟悉气息。

薄荷爽朗，青柠清香，被朗姆裹着径直闯进丸山大脑，这下丸山那本已因为生理原因而昏沉的地方此时更是无法思考，两腿一软便面颊泛红的栽进恋人怀里。

莫吉托的味道。

不管多少次依旧感觉爽口清凉，分明不容易醉，却又是容易让人上瘾到过分。

丸山控制不住的深呼吸起来，贴近的动作近乎贪婪，而他也得偿所愿被更加浓厚的酒香蜘蛛织网般的缚住彻底。

——是大仓的信息素。

其实大仓顶胯的动作也只持续了不过几秒，放在特有的时间段却又幻觉般长的吓人。而此时他已经仗着身高倾身贴近了丸山耳廓。

Alpha天生带有让人臣服的气场，此时摩挲丸山耳间的吐息带着湿气，压得极低的声线将种族特有的吸引力震颤进丸山鼓膜深处。导致这到达发情期的Omega感觉手指尖都发起抖。

丸山感觉胸口超负荷运转的心脏将似乎快沸腾的血液传遍四肢百骸，轰鸣般唤起了鼓膜里空灵的鼓动，像是鼓声又像是心跳。

“maru酱—？”又来了，又是这个故意压到低哑的声线。丸山后背紧靠着墙面，此时这已经控制不住喘息到甚至脊梁都酥软下来，他听着大仓特有的嗓音，感觉自己绷至极致的神经都随着音调起伏微微发颤，而凑至他颈侧的吐息便是最后发出的大招。

视线模糊间丸山感觉到大仓的嘴唇覆下，隔了颈后腺体就那么几厘米的距离、缓慢的一吮——啾：“这里、想被我标记吧？”

丸山脑里响起清脆的断裂声。呼啸的浪潮被彻底掀了起来，无论是大脑里还是身体上。

啪、理智消失了。

燥热、空虚、渴求。要用什么语句才能说清楚他现在的状况？曾经所有发情期都是靠着抑制剂熬过的京都偶像当下已经无暇思考。本来独自一人已经没法在发情期保持冷静，而此时他那年下又任性的恋人更是早就缩短了所有的距离。没去刻意隐藏的信息素如同大仓本人一样张扬，萦绕在周身甚至超过了大气压强，呼吸间便能轻易沉溺进去。

——莫吉托…。

丸山仰头喘息着默念出大仓的信息素，颈项已经被Alpha的恋人密密麻麻落下亲吻，衣裳随拉扯掀起，露出汗涔涔的胸口，紧接着便是裹上豆粒的湿热口腔。

——Mojito。Mojar—西班牙语里的湿润的意思。而Mojadito，也就是潮湿的。

胯下撑起的帐篷已经染湿裤料，但是这还不是最严重的，Omega身后那天生适合交合的地方，深处早已渴望的巢穴里，早已分泌出了足够的液体帮助润滑，甚至顺着入口淌出。

已经被弄得湿掉了，前面和后面都是。

羞耻心被本能压制彻底的京都人吐息都是甜甜的橘子味，他臀上收缩了一下，勉强控制着液体的流下，胡乱回忆着关于这款鸡尾酒的轶闻，也不知高兴还是觉得有趣，忍不住就咧着上牙龈漏出点飘忽的fufu声。

然而一向任性的年下大个子当然就不乐意年上恋人的出神了，他就像昭示存在感般、照着已经挺立的乳首就是不轻不重一咬，得到骤然拔高的甜腻呻吟又突然松了咬合——这么容易就让这家伙满足的话也太没意思了。

对上丸山总是满肚子坏点子的末子此时甚至已经忘记回屋时闹的脾气，他抬眼望见丸山泛了水汽的茫然瞳仁，存心般放慢动作舌尖卷过嘴角湿润，随即便收敛住所有进攻。

也不在意自己胯下撑起的帐篷，大仓后退几步坐进了沙发，眉梢一挑、眼尾眯起的笑意都是藏不住的恶劣。

他刻意将自己的信息素释放出更多，看着丸山被本能勾得忍不住望向自己下身的表情就是一乐，颇有几分气定神闲的屈指蹭了胯下形状。在墙角Omega更加粗重的呼吸中，大仓咧出个坏笑，胸口震颤出低音炮毫不客气的发号出无理要求——“要就自己坐上来呀、maru酱做得到的吧？”

事实上已经被情欲冲昏了头脑的Omega并没彻底听清刚刚被要求的事情，第一次亲身经历的发情期太过于猛烈，以至于本就飘忽的脑回路此时彻底变成了一团浆糊。

身体太热了，感觉自己就像是在蒸发的京都人没忍住还是胡乱脱下了上衣，他花去了几秒反应过来大仓语句里坐上来的意思，喉咙滚动发出一声清脆的吞咽声败给了臣服的本能。而事实上即使没有命令他大概也会打算主动的凑过去——想要和恋人更加贴近的想法在丸山脑子里从来都是存在感爆棚的，更何况他也和大仓一样已经忍耐了这么多天。

面上被情欲烧得红扑的软绵Omega双眼迷离，他半张着嘴发出绵软的低哑喘息，在动作不稳解开年下恋人腰间裤带时总算有了一丝的羞赧，然而当下的身体状况已经没有办法再刹车了。

Alpha苏醒彻底的器官超过了丸山预估的尺寸，握在手里大得惊人也烫得惊人，恍惚间还能闻到清新的柠檬味，稀释过的朗姆不再灼喉，却也一样能叫人抛弃理性。

就是这根东西即将要进入他，挤进最深处，把他本来已经湿得一塌糊涂的地方弄得更加黏糊和乱七八糟。光是这么想着丸山都忍不住收缩了一下括约肌。

随着动作而溢出穴口的液体将他的内裤染得更湿。而他的Alpha此时正目不转睛的盯着他看，没有漏掉任何一个动作。

丸山感到了难为情，心脏愈发加快的鼓动间，他已经分不清自己到底是在紧张还是期待，唯一知道的只有对方也是一样蓄势待发的事实。

于是他还是没忍住，眼神忽闪的抬起头看向上方恋人。大仓同样渗出细汗的额前下，浅色的瞳孔里烧起的火焰已经到了灼灼逼人的程度。丸山听到了一声压得极低的疑问词，信息素更多的压了下来，紧接着后颈腺体处也被大仓的掌心抚上层薄汗，亲昵而撩人：“不继续吗—maru？”

反抗不了。

打着哆嗦的脱下自己的裤子跨坐上沙发时，丸山总算明白自己面对大仓忠义时是没有抵抗力的，不只是种族压制作祟，更多的却还是朝夕相处太久以至于早就渗入骨髓的习惯以及好感。

平日里满肚子坏水的年下大个子尤其喜欢看他的各种表情，过分或者不过分的玩笑开了早已数不清，却又能总是在他真正受挫前停下捉弄。鞭子和糖的做法明眼人都能看出来，然而大仓特有的低沉鼻音却又永远没办法让人真的讨厌他。

大概是因为笑得太可爱了，从小时候到现在都是。

而现在，这个几乎可以说人生大半都和他呆在一起的小家伙已经长成了独当一面的大人，可以随时随地稳稳接住他抛出的各种毫无逻辑的梗或者段子，也可以在他低落时体贴的陪着他一起喝酒聊天直到意识不清。

所以败给他也是理所当然的吧？

丸山低下头，和往常做的无数次那样轻轻啄上大仓好看的唇形。在两人呼出的热气彻底融在一起时，他缓慢的沉下了腰。

进入的过程并不算太艰难，Omega的特有的身体构造让丸山的甬道即使没事先做准备也早已柔软湿润，即使如此，埋进他身体里的大小也和无害搭不上边。

硕大的器官几乎撑平了他入口的所有褶皱，柱身和柔软的肠壁紧密贴合，再细微的动静都能带动摩擦到让丸山腰腹酸麻。

能感觉到形状，距离他咫尺的Alpha已经眯眼从喉咙里呼出享受的低吟，然而除此之外大仓却也没有更多的动作。

——需要先适应一下，毕竟真的太大了。

丸山本来是这么想的。几乎快实质化的Alpha信息素却故意般的，早已沿着结合部位，将更多酒香送进了他的体内。

还不够。

这时候反而耐心变得十足的Alpha却像是铁定了心般无动于衷，丸山忍不住哆哆嗦嗦的结束了在大仓嘴上家犬求欢般的舔舐，仰头喉咙发紧的漏出甜腻喘息间，他身体本能般收缩起甬道含住体内物件，缓慢抬起腰又坐下。

——太舒服了，在身体里又满又涨，全是渴求已久的味道。…这样自己做根本不够啊。

咫尺的年下恋人头顶浅金的发色耀眼而帅气十足，早已褪去了青涩的三十代面容此时比起温顺的无害金毛犬，更加像是耐心潜伏等待食物主动送上门的狐狸。

甬道被拉扯变形复又撑平间，作为‘食物’的丸山被缓慢而绵长的快感折磨得总算没忍住，腿上发颤着从喉咙深处呼出委委屈屈的抽噎：“呜…大、大仓…动一动嘛…。”

猎物心甘情愿跳进了陷阱，这样的丸山只有他看得到。

大仓此时才总算抬掌握住了丸山腰侧，挑起的笑容得意而享受。掌下由于缺乏锻炼而生出的软肉适合极了捏揉，和丸山此人留给他的印象一模一样。于是这早已蓄势待发的Alpha忍不住哑笑出声，紧接着便绷紧了腰腹，甚至完全没有一声提醒，下秒他埋在丸山内里的物件已经绕湿热肠壁打了个转，朝上加快抽送间狠狠一顶，毫不客气撞进更深的位置。

坐在身上的家伙几乎立刻颤抖起来，近乎呜咽的甜软嗓音钻进大仓耳里的下一秒，他的腹上已经沾上了丸山粘稠的体液。

…这倒真的是快的过头了，满屋子都是橘子苏打的味道。

大仓意外之余也被丸山骤然收缩的甬道弄得几乎快说不出话。好不容易忍住没有直接缴械，作势瞪去一眼。偏偏这时候骑在身上的、羞耻得咬住下嘴唇年长的家伙还真的被吓得瑟缩了一下，汗水浸湿的额发一缕一缕垂下，微翘的发梢随着颤抖小幅晃动间，耷拉下的眼角都是小动物般氤氲的湿漉水汽。

大仓看着他丸山张嘴支支吾吾了半晌，最后居然是干脆自暴自弃的一脑袋埋进了大仓肩窝，再也不抬头。

可爱过头了吧，明明是比自己年长两岁的家伙。

——这不就更让人想欺负他了吗。

一下子被戳中点的Alpha感觉自己下体又涨大几分，他吸了口气朝上进攻的动作更加没了收敛。下身毫不客气的进出间，对着丸山从来不知道克制为何物的年下大个子捏了两把手里柔软的侧腰，听着耳畔断断续续的绵软哼哼干脆托住了恋人手感极好的臀部抓揉出几个形状。手臂肌肉一绷紧，随着丸山的一声不稳飘起惊呼，直接维持结合的姿势就站来迈开了步伐。

挂在身上的家伙这下子紧张得后背都绷紧起来，大概是怕极了大仓松手让他掉下来，丸山总算抬起了头，惊慌失措瞪大的眼眶里眼珠子圆溜溜的，还透着一层委屈的薄薄的水雾：“滑、要滑下去了…！”

“怕滑下去就自己抓稳嘛—”尾音上扬挑起低沉又甜腻的鼻音，大仓说这句话时两人已经进了卧室。这个时候常年打鼓的优势就体现出来了，已经欺负得兴奋起来的Alpha臂力好得惊人，他存心般没有立刻上床，甚至故意又往深处另一甬道的入口出撞了几下。在丸山被吓得内里收缩着慌慌张张勉强手脚并用抱紧他时，总算才把身上已经快软下力气的Omega放进床里，胯下随之变换角度，缓慢而坚决的撑开了Omega特有的生殖器入口。

丸山从没想过体内的隐秘入口会有这么敏感而紧致，大仓硕大的顶端以不容置疑的力道将之撑开，酥麻和酸胀比起之前几乎是翻了倍，浪潮般的电流感席卷上脊柱让他头皮发麻。丸山终于忍不住发出了高了几个调子的飘忽呻吟，绷紧双腿猛地颤抖起来。本已半软下蹭在腹部的下体此时又一次精神抖擞抬起了头，而与之对应的，裹住大仓的甬道也控制不住的瑟缩着、将体内的硕大吸附着含进了更深。

是橘子苏打的味道，浓郁得几乎下一秒就能真的化成液体状般。

大仓看着丸山满脸通红的闭眼急促喘息了几口，环住自己的手在后背控制不住力道的抓下痕迹。像是邀请般的，已经被折腾的浑身泛红的Omega悄悄地动了一下腰，喘息都带着甜腻的把自己已经打开了彻底的体内，主动朝着大仓的方向更加送了上去。

丸山在渴求他。

一下子有些失神的Alpha呼吸一顿，本能在脑里占了上风进攻随即彻底乱掉节奏。

——这个时候还客气那就是十足的笨蛋了。

“就这么舒服吗？”大仓扣紧丸山的腰，下身毫无章法加快撞击速度，顶端一次又一次将湿热而紧致的甬道撞开，胯下进出带出粘腻水声间，拍打的脆响也愈发明显。橙子苏打的味道被朗姆包裹进去，本该清爽的鸡尾酒味这下多出了几分酸甜的果香。

随撞击耸动的Omega嗓音拔高起来，软糯而让人喉咙发紧，像极了洒满枫糖的烤薄饼，柔软而热腾腾的冒着湿气。由于体内多得快溢出的快感，他甚至爽过头得连脚趾尖都蜷缩了起来，口齿不清的从喉咙里漏出沙哑甜腻的含糊的语句时，丸山的下身也再次抖动着将体液再度洒了两人满腹。

已经没法说出完整的话了。朗姆酒味、青柠味、薄荷味，以及大仓低沉又性感的喘息，这些东西充斥在了丸山那本就已经乱得只剩冲动的大脑发酵开来。

——舒服过头了，精神上似乎都快化成了一滩水。

心意相通的情愫趋势种族本能愈加旺盛，丸山感觉到了体内深处无法言喻的渴望，后颈乃至于体内巢穴深处的空虚感明显起来，烧灼般将燥热拔高新的一层。

想要被标记。

偏偏还没做够的Alpha依旧不知足，在丸山被快感刺激得瑟缩不已时，往着生殖腔顶弄的速度硬生生又加大几分，粗大的茎生撑开更多柔嫩的内壁，冠状沟独断的刮过子宫口抵上深处柔软。

这下子早就乱七八糟的Omega更是被欺负得眼眶溢出了水汽，喘息间染湿嘴角的唾液闪闪发光，他泪眼汪汪的仰起了头，后背蹭着床单绷出好看的曲线，喉结滚动了半天总算断断续续叫出自己年下恋人的名字：“大、大仓…”

能听出依赖以及信任，更多的是明显到溢出的渴望。

体内浪潮即将攀至顶峰，到了兴头上的Alpha忍不住吸气深嗅，腾出只手往交合处一摸，下身狠狠一撞埋进新的深度绷紧腰腹。器官开始涨大撑开生殖器入口时，大仓喘着粗气，将沾了满掌的湿润刻意抹上丸山侧脸一路向下，抚到胸口捏住挺立的小豆拉扯：“maru酱、下面湿成这样—”

最后的尾音变成了沙哑过头的低吟，已经彻底成结的Alpha低下头叼住丸山侧颈。胡乱舔咬间，大仓兴奋的喘息着，强势的将液体灌进丸山生殖腔时，却故意忽略了嘴边Omega特有的腺体再度询问：“—这么舒服吗？”

Alpha的射精时间比起beta和omega长了许多，粘着的液体一股脑打进丸山体内柔嫩的腔室，敏感到极致的地方被这么刺激着，大仓身下的Omega连喘息都彻底断续下来：“…舒、舒服…”

口齿不清的回答间，丸山明显至极的泣音中带着无法承受的快感。汗水混杂了体液，加上丁点的生理泪水，将他红透的脸上弄得一塌糊涂，然而此时也没有余力再去顾及了。丸山抽噎着，浑身发着颤好不容易唤出了比起姓氏更加亲昵的称呼，仰头哆哆嗦嗦的在脑内轰鸣间、用最后的力气胡乱吻上身上金发大个子，“tacchon…标记…—”

而他最终也得偿了所愿。

漫长的射精总算告一段落时，已经被折腾的快神志不清的omega年长者感觉自己稀里糊涂的被拉拽着翻了个身。后背贴上的皮肤同样的汗涔，带着熟悉的青柠莫吉托香。

——结果都一起变得湿哒湿哒的了啊…。

丸山胡乱想着，失去意识的前一秒，他感觉后颈被结结实实的叼住，明显至极的朗姆香随即涌进了腺体。

END


End file.
